Comienzos
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:SamLeah:. Porque todo lo que acaba tuvo un inicio, y ese nos lo quedaron debiendo. Yo propongo agunos, ustedes deciden cuál. Porque no siempre Leah fue triste, y algún día ella y Sam quisieron estar juntos por siempre.
1. Amor, el estado de idiotez humana

_Serie de posibles comienzos para la historia de Sam y Leah. Todo el mundo habla del final triste, yo quise responder una petición y escribir de la época en la que todo estaba bien y la magia no lo echaba a perder, porque, afrontémoslo, la imprimación le cagó la vida a Leah... Dos veces (BlackwaterOTP)._

_Regalo de "bodas" para MC'Phoenix Cullen, espero que sea lo que tenía en mente._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e idea original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Amor, el estado de idiotez humana .:**_  
_

Sam se comportaba muy extraño, y lo más molesto para Leah, era que ella era la única que se daba cuenta.

Rachel había dicho que probablemente estaba enfermo, lo cual era muy improbable, dado que había estado yendo normalmente a la escuela. Y cuando Leah dijo enojada que más bien parecía que se hubiera vuelto idiota de un momento a otro, Rebecca respondió, antes de irse de la habitación, que muy probablemente _ambos_ se estaban volviendo idiotas.

Leah simplemente no entendía, por qué de repente él quería alejarse de ella. Los ancianos los llamaron el dúo terrible desde que aprendieron a caminar y descubrieron que hacer maldades juntos era más divertido que por separado, y ahora, él simplemente la rehuía hace algo así como dos semanas y sin una buena explicación, siempre estaba ocupado, nunca podía salir con ella, se negaba a pasar al teléfono,y no le dirigía la palabra en la escuela, mientras que con el resto del mundo seguía comportándose normalmente.

Leah extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo, su presencia constante que había dado por sentada desde hace mucho hacía que su ausencia se sintiera como una incómoda espinita que se clavaba cada vez más en su costado con cada palabra de rechazo que él le dirigía.

Y esa noche mirándose al espejo, pensaba en las palabras de Rebecca y con sus catorce años y medio se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan idiota.

El sábado por la mañana, se escapó con una idea en mente. Harta de que Sam la esquivara mientras hacía planes con todos los demás, fue sola a hacer salto de acantilado, aunque ellos habían dicho que cuando al fin se atrevieran lo harían juntos, como todo.

Al estar al borde del precipicio, con la brisa salada del mar revolviéndole el cabello, y al mirar abajo, se le dio por pensar que esperar a que Sam quisiera hablarle no era tan mala idea, eso por supuesto no tuvo nada que ver con que desde arriba se viera mucho más alto, para nada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró dándose la vuelta.

-Sabía que no lo harías –dijo la voz que por varias semanas había anhelado escuchar, y abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con los ojos negros como el carbón del que parecía ser ahora su ex-mejor amigo.

Quiso abrazarlo, pero una punzada de ira la impulsó a darse la vuelta, tentada por el reto.

-¿Quieres apostar? –le preguntó en voz baja, y antes de que él respondiera cualquier cosa, se lanzó al vacío.

Lo escuchó soltar un grito ahogado, antes de que el sonido del viento en sus oídos le impidiera escuchar ni siquiera su propio grito. Por un largo momento una descarga de adrenalina como no la había sentido nunca en su vida llenó por completo su cuerpo.

Se le acabó el aire de los pulmones justo una milésima de segundo antes de chocar contra el agua, y mientras se hundía reduciendo cada vez más su velocidad, escuchó que alguien más caía a unos metros.

Entonces se le dio por recordar que no era la mejor nadadora del mundo, que a duras penas podía mantenerse a flote, y que esa era la razón por la que ella y Sam lo harían juntos, para que él se asegurara de que ella saliera viva del paseo.

Sacó la cabeza del agua justo antes de sentir una mano sujetando su brazo izquierdo, en el mismo momento que la cabeza de Sam emergía junto a ella.

-¡Le… Le…! –dijo él, tosiendo mientras con la mano libre se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-¡Es Leah, imbécil! –le corrigió ella sonriendo, como si él no supiera su nombre.

-¡¿Eres tonta?! –le preguntó él jalándola, al ver que empezaba a hundirse.

-No lo sé –se rió ella sujetándose a los brazos fuertes y delgados de él–, yo no soy quien supo el nombre de alguien por catorce años para olvidarlo en dos semanas.

-¡No se me olvidó, Leah, me estaba ahogando! –rió el de vuelta ante la ocurrencia, al parecer olvidando que hace un momento parecía enojado con ella–. Ven, salgamos de aquí, el agua está fría…

Sam la remolcó hasta la orilla, donde se tiraron en la arena mirando al cielo, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-Pudiste haberte hecho daño, pudiste haber caído en las rocas, ¿sabes?

-Pude, pero no –respondió ella sin vacilar, la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, la hacía incapaz de sentir miedo, en especial después de haber salido sana y salva.

-¿Por qué saltaste? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-No sé… Quise ver si venías tras de mí como haces siempre que crees que haré algo verdaderamente estúpido, o si me dejarías botada como llevas haciéndolo por dos semanas –dijo algo molesta-. ¿Por qué me evades, Sam?

Durante un momento él guardó silencio, y ella siguió mirando a las nubes, luego lo escuchó moverse y su rostro entró en su campo de visión, tapando la mitad del cielo.

-Oye… Si te lo pidiera, ¿saldrías conmigo? –preguntó bajito, y ante la cara de estupefacción de ella se sentó derecho. Ella también se sentó y miró hacia abajo sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón–. Lamento evadirte, es sólo que temía preguntarlo.

-Siempre salimos, Sam –musitó con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido.

-No seas tonta, Leah Clearwater –susurró él-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo… Como mi novia?

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos conocidos, esos ojos que no tenían secretos para ella, esos en los que no había dejado de pensar en dos semanas, esos a los que quería. Y asintió.

Él se inclinó y le besó los labios por un momento, antes de levantarse de la arena.

Ella, segura como de que se llamaba Leah de que estaba más roja que un tomate, no atinaba a moverse ni un milímetro, aunque él le hubiera tendido una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Lee-lee, nunca te había besado un chico? –preguntó el Sam de siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque ambos sabían y ambos recordaban que él había convencido a Jared de que golpearan a un chico que la había besado a la fuerza a la salida del colegio.

-¡Claro que sí! –se defendió ella levantándose si su ayuda–. ¡Sólo que lo hiciste tan mal, que me dejaste inmóvil de la sorpresa de que algo así pueda ser posible!

Él casi se parte de la risa con el comentario, y ella tomó su mano con suavidad mientras empezaban el camino de regreso.

-Creo que ahora te diré Lee-lee... ¿No te parece que suena lindo?

Leah pensó entonces, que a lo mejor, a veces darse cuenta de que uno se está volviendo idiota, resulta una sorpresa agradable.

* * *

_Siempre me pregunté cómo empezó Sam a decirle "Lee-lee" a Leah, y pensé que por accidente podía ser un buen modo. Y según mi querida amiga Suiza, el amor es el estado de idiotez humana, gracias por la inspiración._

_Déjenme un review._

Gidget._  
_


	2. Algo un poco interesante

_Segunda versión, aclaro, las viñetas no tienen relación entre sí._

_

* * *

_**:. Algo un poco interersante .:**_  
_

Si le preguntaban a Sam quién era Leah Clearwater, diría que era la niña tonta de trenzas que en su cumpleaños número ocho había soplado las velas del pastel antes que él. La niña que en la fiesta de Halloween en casa de Rachel y Rebecca, se había ido llorando porque le habían dicho que su disfraz parecía un saco de patatas. La chica que había golpeado a Paul por haberse metido con su hermanito pequeño. Sólo la hija de Harry Clearwater, uno de los líderes que contaban las historias del pueblo, y era ella quien se sabía las historias de los mayores casi tan bien como ellos, aunque ella las hubiera escuchado tantas veces como todos los demás niños.

Y fue ella quien sin reparos se atrevió a insultarlo en plena cafetería cuando por molestar le jaló una de las trenzas.

-¿No estás algo grande para usas trenzas, Clearwater? -había dicho, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de varias mesas.

-Probablemente tengas razón Uley, porque ya tengo trece años, pero… Bueno, si me las quito probablemente te verás más niño a mi lado, después de todo, tú también tienes trece años, y ya soy más alta que tú…

Después de eso sólo fue vagamente consciente del sonido del horrible abucheo que le dirigió la cafetería en pleno, su mente sólo podía capturar la imagen de la niña alta y morena, girándose altanera, meneando sus largas trenzas sin el más remoto atisbo de vergüenza por usarlas, y lo único en lo que Sam podía pensar era en que quería conocer de cerca a Leah Clearwater, porque tenía la leve impresión de que era más interesante de lo que podía parecer en un principio.

* * *

_Cortito (muy cortito para ser mío), pero sustancioso. ¿Han notado que las niñas empiezan a crecer antes que los chicos?  
_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un comentario._

Gidget._  
_


	3. Besos

_Tercera versión, incluyendo a Seth, porque Seth es amor y siempre ha formado una parte muy importante de la vida de Leah. Pienso que de algún modo, él siempre ha estado ahí._

_

* * *

_**:. Besos .:**_  
_

La primera vez que Sam besó a Leah, su madre lo había dejado en casa de ella para que Sue lo cuidara, tenían seis años y jugaban imitando la película que acababan de ver en televisión.

Él tomó sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron.

-¡Leah! –gritó el pequeño Seth desde la puerta, los dos mayores se separaron sorprendidos- ¡Le diré a mamá!

El pequeño salió corriendo y lo escucharon gritar la acusación apenas darse la vuelta, ellos se miraron y Sam le dijo que mejor salían a jugar a la pelota.

Nueve años después, cuando ninguno de los tres recordaba ese episodio, sentados muy juntos en el sofá de la sala de Leah viendo una película, Sam le dio su segundo beso.

Cuando se separaron, mientras Sam jugaba con los dedos de Leah y se miraban a los ojos como idiotas, su momento cósmico fue interrumpido por la nada sutil voz de Seth.

-Oh cielos, Leah… -dijo en voz baja con la más genial expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, estático en la puerta.

Sam y Leah se miraron y lo miraron, el miedo y la vergüenza pintados en sus rostros.

-Ay, mierda… -musitó Sam.

-Seth si papá se entera de esto, morirás.

* * *

_Personalmente amé esta viñeta, porque sólo puede haber algo mejor que Seth: Seth de peque. Y la escribí pensando en que en muchas ocasiones, el primer beso no es tan memorable como uno esperaría, o ni siquiera lo recordamos. También pensando en cómo a veces cuando nos cachan in fraganti en una situación incómoda, nos queremos morir, pero al final y después de un tiempo, acaba siendo sólo un recuerdo gracioso que guardamos con cariño._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y me lo demuestren en un review._

Gidget._  
_


	4. Sam y Leah

_Cuarta posibilidas, un poquito más abstracta y sin diálogo entre los personajes. Mi favorita.  
_

_

* * *

_**:. Sam y Leah .:**_  
_

Nadie en la reserva se sorprendió en verdad cuando Sam y Leah empezaron a separarse del resto de los niños para estar más tiempo ellos solos, y dijeron que eran novios.

Era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Desde niños siempre estaban juntos, siempre eran ellos los responsables de hacer rabiar a los adultos como nadie más, y siempre, donde estaba el uno el otro iba detrás.

Eran complementos perfectos, él, que aparentaba ser valiente y atrevido, pero que era serio y responsable por dentro, la voz de la razón entre los dos, y ella, que era dulce y delicada, pero intrépida en sus miradas y rápida de palabras, y que jamás tenía miedo, sólo cuando no estaba con él.

Ellos eran besos dulces escondidos en un armario jugando a siete minutos en el cielo, y secretos infantiles dichos en la oscuridad, eran dulce y cítrico, tibio y fresco, eran tardes lluviosas y pies descalzos corriendo sobre el césped mojado.

Ellos eran ojos que se entendían entre una multitud, sin necesidad de palabras, como si de telepatía se tratase, y palabras corrientes que en sus bocas cobraban sentidos y fuerzas que les hacían aguantar el aliento.

Ellos eran un mundo aparte, lejos del miedo y los peligros, porque nada podía tocarlos cuando estaban juntos, porque nada podía interponerse entre ellos, porque respiraban el uno para el otro y nada más existía cuando empezaron a pasar las tardes solitarias encerrados en la alcoba de Sam, descubriendo que podían amarse más y más si susurraban en el oído el nombre del otro mientras de descubrían de nuevos modos.

Y Sam sentía una felicidad simple y completa cuando caminaban por la playa recogiendo conchas que llevarle a Seth para su enorme colección, y ella suspiraba sin poder evitarlo cuando escuchaba esa canción que había odiado hasta que él se la había cantado al oído, dándole un nuevo significado a una letra plana y normalita.

Y él sentiría un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo desde muy adentro cuando ella tomara su mano y le dijera que no la soltara nunca, y ella se sentiría completa cuando él susurrara su nombre, dicho de ese modo especial que él había inventado, y le dijera que ella era su Lee-lee, y que no debía temer a nada, porque él siempre la protegería de todo lo que intentara acercarse a ella, porque podría morir por ella, porque se haría matar antes de causarle dolor.

Y caminar cada mañana hacia la escuela era una aventura, mientras se contaban lo que habían soñado la noche anterior, y lo que habían desayunado, y cualquier cosa que se les pasaba por la mente, y discutían cuáles serían los nombres de sus hijos, y si tendrían dos o tres.

Risas ahogadas en medio de la clase, castigos por separado porque la idea era que no la pasaran bien, y ellos juntos podrían limpiar con la mano estiércol del suelo, que estarían felices. Sonrisas cuando ella encontrara los chocolates que él dejaba en su alcoba, y cuando él encontraba la letra de ella en la parte de atrás de sus cuadernos del colegio, diciéndole que lo quería, entre monitos de esfero fucsia, y el nombre de ella junto al de él.

Eran bromas cuando tras horas de que ella buscara sus pulseras favoritas, estas aparecieran mágicamente entre la ropa de él, o en sus bolsillos, y burlas que no escuchaban cuando los chicos los descubrían mientras le hacía de nuevo las trenzas a ella, porque Sam aprendió a hacerle las trenzas aún más lindas de lo que ella misma se las hacía, sólo para desarmárselas luego apenas tuviera la oportunidad, y sin que ella protestara por ello.

Y cada tarde, al ocaso, la promesa eterna de estar allí la mañana siguiente, para volver a vivir el increíble sueño que era un día juntos. Y reírse de lo estúpido que era que ella no pudiera dormir si él no le daba las buenas noches, y que él no pudiera levantarse después de las seis de la mañana y estar en la puerta de su casa, sin importar que no fueran a la escuela, aunque tuviera que esperar que ella despertara, lo que usualmente acababan siento mínimo tres horas después cuando era fin de semana.

Y cada mañana, él estaba allí…

* * *

_Siempre he pensado que la relación de Sam y Leah fue así de linda hasta que duró, incluso cuando empezaron a tener problemas porque él se volvió hombre lobo y se lo ocultaba a Leah. Ojalá se hubiera quedado así de bonito como era._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, les agradecería enormemente un review de su parte._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
